Hachimitsu No Yō
by xRussianRoulettex
Summary: Larxene may be needed for Marluxia's Organization takeover, but he seems to have lost interest in her other use. However, the new Organization member may provide him with some fresh entertainment.  A continuation of "Sinful Thorns". MarluxisxOC.


_Hello, me again :3! I've been recently inspired to work on another part of my MarluxiaxDajex stories and I've come up with a wonderful story for this one :D! As fair warning, **this chapter changes Character P.O.V. every time there is a line**. Also the title is in Japanese romanization and literally translated says "Like a Bee to Nectar". I really hope that you all enjoy it! _

* * *

The halls of the Castle That Never Was are always filled with a hard, white, blinding light, but where there is light, there is a shadow that compliments it. It is within the shadows, the very edge of darkness, where the secrets and underlying trickery of the Organization can be seen. Two figures hidden in these shadows were conversing about treacherous slander against the place they knew as home and the leader that over saw every detail. These two carried on their conversation in undisturbed solitude, considering that no member of the Organization crossed this path often. Not until today that is.

* * *

It had been 100 Days since Dajex and her companion Rhaelixa had become the fifteenth and sixteenth members of Organization XIII. Dajex had finally been able to settle into her new routine and style of living. Unlike her former Somebody life, Dajex was much less busy. Her inability to fight larger foes left her to only be able to handle small tasks, such as defeating Shadows and Nocturnes in Twilight Town or go on recon missions in the worlds and gather information. Other then that, her life was spent getting fussed at by Saix or trying to get Xigbar off her ass, literally. That was until she went on a mission with Marluxia.

Dajex had taken a liking to the Graceful Assassin since she became a part of the Organization. Due to her past life, some of Dajex's canine qualities had remained intact, including her sense of smell. Each time Marluxia entered a room, Dajex had been drawn to his alluring scent of roses and cherry blossoms. However, she knew better then to get in a fight with another over a male, especially when the competition was the Savage Nymph, Larxene. Dajex was never confident enough to make a move on the Assassin with that kind of local tail around, for she never saw herself as 'worthy' of a higher rank than Roxas. Of course, she was proven wrong when she was assigned on a Mission that turned into a pleasurable encounter with Number XI.

Since that day, Dajex's behavior changed. She began to take showers more frequently for the scent of flowers stained her flesh and avoided contact with Larxene and at all costs, even though this behavior was never truly noticed by the other members. Nevertheless, Dajex's estranged behavior was unnoticed since even mornings in her bedroom were missions within themselves.

* * *

"So you have the plan ready or not," a crude feminine voice asked in the shadows of a stairwell.

There was a faint chuckle.

"Of course. The one chosen by the Keyblade has already been invited to out little charade and the one who can manipulate his memories already lies in wait at Castle Oblivion. Once we harness the power of the Keyblade, the Organization will fall under our command," replied a smooth, flowery voice.

"Alright. There's only on thing that you haven't done," the feminine voice replied rather seductively, gripping the chin of the other entity.

"And what pray tell is that XII?"

"You have yet to make me fall under your command Marluxia," Larxene replied roughly kissing the Graceful Assassin before he could counter act. He kissed her back and lifted her up to pin her against the wall beside them only to be maneuvered to where he was the one pinned.

After a few moments Larxene pulled away from her trapped victim and spoke. "I told you that you won't have me under your command, at least not until you begin to act like a real man," she mocked and began to roughly bite at his neck and unzipping his jacket. Marluxia's brow was furrowed slightly and he began to bite at his gloss covered lips trying not to utter the words in his mind.

"_and you will never be the one I will share my creation with…"_ he thought to himself gripping her small body.

* * *

Beep, beep, rang the alarm in the Amalgam and Clairvoyant's room. The usual daily chaos was about to take place.

Dajex's sensitive canine-like ears perked up and her eyes flew open.

"Holy shit, Rhae WAKE UP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Rhaelixa calmly opened her eyes and made a small yawn followed by her usual response to Dajex's morning woes.

"Dajex, whatever happened, it's completely your fault and you disserve it. Now press the off button on the alarm clock."

The Amalgam jumped out of the bottom bunk of the bed and scrabbled up to the top bunk stealing Rhaelixa's sheets and hiding under them. Rhea, annoyed by her roommate's antics, shot up and calmly asked.

"Dajex what the hell is your problem?"

Dajex poked her head out from under the sheets and replied.

"They're after me," and sunk her head back under the covers.

"sigh, Who the hell is after you Dajex," Rhae unwillingly questioned.

Dajex poked her out again.

"The terrorists."

"Oh for the love of, Dajex get out of my bed."

"But the terrorists are down there!"

"Do you even know what a terrorist is?"

"Ummmmmm, no, but can I buy a vowel?"

"How long must I suffer this," Rhaelixa muttered under her breath.

"Hey, I'm not a suffer, I can't even swim," Dajex replied.

"I said 'suffer' not 'surfer'," Rhae corrected and continue in her head,_ "Of course she knows what an insult is."_

Suddenly the alarm's ring stopped. Rhaelixa turned her head to see what stopped the alarm, seeing that she had yet to destroy it. Her golden eyes were to be met with emerald ones.

"You know, you two are awfully loud in the mornings. This alarm clock is nothing compared to your arguments," Axel interrupted.

"Well, if somebody would just get the terrorists out of the room then there wouldn't be any arguing," said Dajex, crawling out from under the sheets. Axel gazed on in a curious expression.

"Rhaelixa what is she –," but he was interrupted by his pupil.

"I don't understand it either," she said looking at Dajex.

"Um, no matter, I have you scheduled for training today so get prepared, and Dajex you stay out of trouble while you keeper-er-I mean roommate is gone, got it memorized," Axel reported.

Dajex sat on the floor in front of Axel and nodded her head up and down. She's not a total idiot.

* * *

Larxene had lost interest in Marluxia's neck and had ripped into his jacket, clawing and fiercely biting at his chest. Marluxia's body burned and stung where the Nymph had ripped his skin. Though Larxene was a petite woman, she had more then enough strength and ferocity to keep Marluxia at bay. She was dominant and never allowed her toy to have his way with her.

Marluxia felt her small cold mouth trail his exposed areas and moaned lightly was to provoke her actions. If he didn't comply with the woman's needs, she would simply leave with a foul word. This hindrance had always miffed the Graceful Assassin ever since her let her become a part of his plan to overthrow the Organization. However, he was a slave to his own design for if he did not let Larxene have her way, she could easily rat him and the other members out, especially seeing how much she loved to gripe and complain about the smallest annoyance. The worst part of his debacle was he was no longer allowed to be the true man that he was. Though very feminine by appearance, Marluxia's true male persona was only exposed in certain high-tension situations, such and fighting and sex. With his masculinity stripped from his sex life, he could only get his drive from slaying heartless. At least, that's how it was until he went on a mission with the Amalgam Marauder.

It had been over a week since the incident but he could still remember it clearly in his mind. Dajex was the complete opposite of Larxene in many ways, though most of the ways he liked. Her small, almost childish body, remained still as her had his way with her, and what he commanded her to do she did without much hesitation. What really kept Marluxia going was that she was so submissive to his power and strength. She let him feel like the man he was. A smirk formed upon his soft pink lips as he remembered what she called him by.

"_Master. I could easily get used to that." _He admitted to himself as he felt Larxene tug at his pants.

* * *

Rhaelixa began to climb out of her bed now that the morning disturbance had been resolved. She calmly walked past her roommate and her teacher, only to hear a faint insulting mutter come from the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"No wonder she can't beat me. She can't even win a verbal confrontation," Axel mocked. Rhae, rather peeved at this point, turned to face her mentor.

"Excuse me, would you like to repeat that little notion," she questioned firmly, glaring at Axel. Axel turned to meat her harsh gaze and laughed.

"I said you can't even handle a verbal confrontation so how do you think you can beat me. Honestly, how can you improve on your fighting skills when you can't even win an argument against that excuse for a Nobody over there," he replied harshly.

"Last time I checked, Dajex outranks me and besides it's not like I'm her babysitter," Rhae firmly worded.

"Oh please, Dajex may outrank you in Number but defiantly not in mentality. Here, I'll show you," Axel informed and turned to face the Amalgam. "Dajex how old are you?"

Dajex looked up at the tall red head in front of her carefully analyzing the words uttered. Her head slowly cocked to one side and she laid her ears back. She then carefully shifted her weight until she sat on her butt and lifted up her boot-covered foot. After careful observation of the leather Dajex looked up at Axel with her answer.

"How many fingers if four," she stupidly asked pointing her leg out at Axel. Axel was a bit shocked by her response but tried to correct her.

"Dajex, your foot doesn't have fingers, it has toes."

Dajex gave her usual reply when she was confused.

"What's a toe?"

Axel, trying not to slap himself across the face for putting himself in that situation turned to his student and simply said.

"Now do you understand?"

Rhaelixa had to admit that Dajex was not the brightest of the Organization members, but was this really what she was faced with everyday?

"Ok, Axel. I agree, Dajex isn't the…elite Nobody, but I believe that she has absolutely nothing to do with my ability to win," Rhaelixa calmly stated.

"Oh, and I assume that it's my fault that you're a weakling XVI. Listen, I'll say that you have some drive, but you just don't have what it takes to move up in the ranks. I suggest you leave that hard work to the big boys and keep your weak link at the end of the chain. Got it memorized," Axel mocked doing his signature hand gesture.

"Weak link! I though you would know weak links, Axel, seeing that Saix keeps you on 'baby sitting duty' with Roxas and I," Rhae interjected.

"heh, you say it as if you _want_ to get you ass kicked by me again today," Axel countered, annoyed.

"And what makes _you_ think that I will get my ass kicked today," Rhaelixa hissed back.

Dajex all the while was still sitting on the floor watching the two go back and forth at each other like a game of tennis. Though she couldn't distinguish her fingers from her toes, she knew better then to interrupt two people when they were fighting. After a few more moments of listening to word battle, she quietly stated she was leaving and ducked out of the room, heading towards stairwell that lead towards the community showers.

* * *

Marluxia's body warmed as he felt Larxene teasing his abdomen with her tongue. She was fiercely rubbing fingers against the leather where his forming erection lay. Marluxia's arms had been pinned against the wall by Larxene's knives, immobilizing him. This was a new low of the Graceful Assassin, but he had to accept Larxene's dominant behavior. No matter what, he couldn't anger his partner for she would only cause him more physical pain, and he was not the type who enjoyed his body being ripped apart by a wolverine.

Larxene eventually clawed her way through his pants and began to graze his member with her teeth. Marluxia's clear blue eyes became clouded with lust, and his breathing became more shallow and rapid. He wanted her to go faster, for he was a very impatient man, but his restraints kept him from doing much of anything. As she began to lick at his head Marluxia has finally had enough of her games. He ripped his right arm free from the Foundre and grabbed that top of Larxene's head as to gain control, which became a grave mistake. As soon as Larxene felt the hand she discharged her electricity through the Assassin's body. Marluxia slammed his head back against the wall repetitively as the Nymph evilly cackled at his misfortune.

After a few seconds of this torture, Lauxene stopped the surge through the veins of the delicate flower and continued on her actions. Marluxia pale body was flushed red and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead and chest. His body had become limp and lethargic from the shock. Larxene smiled at the man's weak disposition and stopped her actions to go on one of her well-known speeches.

"You know you really are pathetic Marluxia. To think you can't handle a little static shock," went her bubbly and mocking voice. "Sadly enough you're the only Nobody in the Organization who has the balls to try a stunt like that with me. Although, I won't be so kind if you slip up again," she threatened and then firmly kissed the pain filled Assassin. "Now stand up straight because I'm not finished with you yet," she continued gripping Marluxia by the neck and pinning him up again.

* * *

Dajex made her way through the maze of corridors and hallways that was the castle. Though not a very good listener, Dajex was extremely good with visualization and could remember all the necessary paths in the castle. This quality was the only reason she was vital to the Organization, for she was able to go on recon missions and give every detail of a world without fail. She could even remember little details about the worlds that have been changed. Most importantly, she had good visualization skills for she was unable to open Corridors to Darkness and warp her way around like the other members. She could open portals, but they would generally lead her to the wrong areas and she couldn't complete her missions, let alone get back to the World that Never Was. So she stuck with her eyes and walked around everywhere she went. It wasn't the most efficient way to get through the Castle, but it certainly was the safest for her.

"_So I took a left at Xigbar's room and then a right past the stairwell that leads to the Alter of Naught, followed by the long walk to the kitchen and then down the stairs to the showers,"_ she thought in her head as she looked down the towering, white stairwell. "Yay, it's almost shower time," she excitedly whispered to herself. "Ooo I can't wait to – to – wait- what's that sound," she continued to whisper.

Dajex's sharp sense of hearing could hear noises from beneath her.

"_It sounds…familiar…that grunting…moaning…MOANING,"_ she thought to herself. _"It couldn't be…or maybe it could…let me take a look…"_

Dajex began to take on her transformation ability. As a Somebody, Dajex, or rather Jade, was a species of canine called a Dire. This species was ability to take on two forms, one of a human like creature and one of a wolf like creature. However, due to the changes she went through after being killed by a heartless, Dajex's transformed form was altered and she could only take a form similar to a small opossum or a large rat. It wasn't a very dignified animal like her previous life, but she made the best of a bad situation.

With a little careful maneuvering, Dajex was able to wrap her rodent-like tail around the stair railing and slowly inched her way down until she could see who was down there, though she had a feeling she knew who it was. She slowly inched her way down to investigate and couldn't believe the sight that lay before her dark beady eyes.


End file.
